Ultraviolet germicidal irradiation (UVGI) is a method for disinfection that utilizes ultraviolet (UV) light to kill microorganisms. UV light includes electromagnetic radiation with wavelengths shorter than visible light. UVGI utilizes short-wavelength ultraviolet radiation (UV-C) that is harmful to microorganisms. It can be effective in destroying the nucleic acids in these organisms such that their DNA is disrupted by the UV radiation, leaving them unable to perform vital cellular functions.